


Blu's Moon

by ElipticSea



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: Blu is making the forced transition from human to werewolf and Cheryl is there to help them through it and support them.
Relationships: Cheryl Hole/Blu Hydrangea
Kudos: 8





	Blu's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm back, back, back from the dead (for the most part least, I obviously have a lot of free time at the moment) We don’t have enough stories about the amazing cast of drag race UK, so fuck it I’ll do it myself~ Eliptic TW: Blood, mentions of violence, description of injuries

Cheryl had just finish securing her basement when she heard a rapid banging on her front door.

“What the fuck is-“ the words died in her mouth as she saw a heavily bleeding Blu being carried by a frantic looking Crystal and an equally distressed Divina, Cheryl immediately moved ushering them inside.

“We didn’t where else to take her.” Crystal said shakily laying a half conscious Blu on the sofa.

“A wolf came out of nowhere,” Divina explained running back over with a towel to put pressure on Blu’s bleeding side. It was then Cheryl noticed the witches were also bleeding from various scratches and had fresh bruises forming.

“It- it’s too early, the moon isn’t in position yet.” Cheryl said panicked while dabbing at some smaller but just as deep wounds, Blu groaned trying to turn toward her but Divina held her in place.

“Well it certainly wasn’t a normal wolf.” Crystal said still shaking. “Its eyes were glowing and one scratch made our magic useless against it.”

“It might have been feral, turned as soon as the sunset.” Divina theorized

“Or just an asshole.” Crystal said bitterly.

“Chez?” Blu slurred, eyes opening just enough to look at Cheryl. 

“Hey babes.” Cheryl said softly wiping some blood off Blu’s forehead

“Hurts.” Blu croaked eyes going glassy.

“What do we do?’ Crystal said looking to Cheryl.

She bit her lip looking at the clock. “Help me get her to the basement. The moon will be in position soon, the closer it gets the faster she’ll heal. By morning she’ll be fine and I’ll have a fuck ton of explaining to do.” The other two nodded, gently lifting Blu as Cheryl led them to her den. “Go, I’ll call you tomorrow.” She said once Blu was laid out on her make shift bed

Divina and Crystal left, leaving her alone with Blu, who started to shifting uncomfortably though Cheryl could tell she was still incoherent.

Taking a deep breath to fight off some tears, Cheryl peeled the remains of Blu’s shirt off, revealing the deep bite that went from the middle of Blu’s waist to just under her hip. It was still bleeding but it had started to slow down. Cheryl felt white hot rage flood her body, causing her own body to lurch, eyes glowing yellow. 

“Not now.” She growled to herself, regaining control

“Chez?” Blu said again voice a little stronger, as scratches on her neck stitched themselves closed.

“I'm right here.” Cheryl said barely managing to keep her voice steady as she took hold of one of Blu’s hands.

“What ha-“ Blu froze as her other hand subconsciously went to her wounded side. “What?” her breathing became panicked.

“You’re going to be okay.” Cheryl said smoothing Blu’s hair. “Breathe with me.” She said gesturing for her to take deep slow breaths which Blu did her best to follow before her eyes wandered down seeing all of her blood that they were both covered in.

“Cheryl-“ Blu was cut off by a full body shiver.

Cheryl felt it to, glancing up at the clock then back down at Blu’s rapidly healing bite. “Its going to be okay. I know you’re confused and scared and it’s about to hurt a lot, trust me when I say it’ll be okay, we’ll get through this. I’m not going anywhere”

Blu whined, eyes shifting to yellow as she curled in on herself, gripping Cheryl’s hands so tightly it would bruise.

“I know sweetie,” Cheryl hugged Blu close as she shook, “I know.” She whispered, her own eyes changing as she fought off the moons effects.

Cheryl only let go when Blu started convulsing, bones cracking and reforming, skin tearing, her scream turning into a howl as in Blu’s places laid a very confused sandy blonde wolf looking around the room, growling when its eyes found Cheryl.

Cheryl put her head down but kept her eyes locked with Blu’s, the wolf stared at her quizzically but cautiously, sniffing her while moving slightly closer, she put a gentle hand on Blu’s muzzle and the wolf nuzzled her hand.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Cheryl whispered before lurching forward, her own body transforming painfully.

In The Morning

Cheryl woke slowly, every part of her body ached for her to stay sleep until she heard a soft yet familiar snore. Her eyes snapped open look at Blu was passed out close by, surrounded by the fluffy remains of her mattress. Her pale skin was covered in dried blood, Cheryl was too. Despite her body’s protests she went over to the younger girls side, gently placing a hand on her forehead, making sure she didn’t have a fever, which luckily she didn’t. Cheryl knew better than to move her so she just draped a blanket over her.

Cheryl made her way up stairs, scrubbing Blu’s blood of her skin in the kitchen sink and getting dressed before returning to the other girl’s side. Blu was still asleep, and Cheryl figured she would remain that way for most of the day. Blu had curled up under the blanket holding the fabric close to her face, breathing in Cheryl’s scent.

_‘Blu made it through the night. I’ll keep you posted.’_ She sent a quick text to Crystal and Divina before shutting her phone off.

Cheryl cleaned up the room the best she could without disturbing Blu, then she just sat next to Blu, watching her chest rise and fall.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Blu started to stir. Cheryl tensed up as Blu’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Blu looked around confused.

“Cheryl?” she said almost as if she was unsure whether or not she was still dreaming or not.

“Hey babes.” She said softly.

“I don’t under-“ Blu paused looking at her bloody hand “I I thought it was just a nightmare.” Blu hiccupped a few tears escaped down her cheeks.

“As much as I wish it were, it wasn’t.” Cheryl said taking her hand into hers. “Tell me what you remember, I’ll fill in the rest.”

Blu let out a shaky breath “Crystal, Divina and I we were walking back from dress rehearsal, it ran late cause Charlie threw in a few changes and… and then we heard a dog growling from one of the yards… but it wasn’t a, a dog.” Tears started coming faster now “It pounced on me, I tried to get away but it sunk it teeth in, it, it mostly goes fuzzy after that, but I remember seeing you then I felt like I was fire then it all goes dark again.” Blu was shaking, looking up at Cheryl.

Cheryl’s heart broke, “Remember when you asked me about the scar on me leg.” Blu nodded, “And I said it was cause I got bit by a dog as a kid, that last bit wasn’t entirely true. I got attacked, like you were. This is gonna sound mental, but the wolf that attacked you last night was a werewolf, and the fire you felt was… you turning.”

“Into a… werewolf.” Blu said testing the waters.

“Yes.”

“And you’re one too?”

“Yes.” Blu was silent. “I know this is very overwhelming-“

“This is insane.” Blu interrupted “But I, I trust you.”

Cheryl pulled Blu into a tight hug, the dam burst both girls sobbing into each other’s shoulder.

“I'm sorry I couldn’t protect you, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere.”

“I know.”


End file.
